The Doctor's Companion
by harrypotterite
Summary: The Doctor decides to take The Master in the TARDIS with him and they have some interesting times together.


The Last of the Time Lords

**Author's Note: This story takes place after Martha leaves The Doctor to go back home.. This is a story about what happens after The Master decides to regenerate, and willingly joins The Doctor, as opposed to choosing death over a life of enslavement to The Doctor.**

Chapter One: The Doctor's Companion

The Doctor

The Doctor and his companion were a team. Wherever one went, the other closely followed. The Doctor, after much grief over lost companions, and friends to boot, decided that human companions would not be the best idea. He finally understood that people needed to be safe and live their own lives with a limited amount of alien interference. They couldn't just roam the universe in a blue box that was bigger on the inside, with an alien that had two hearts and could regenerate with ease. These eccentric journeys were far too perilous for the average Earthling. The Doctor's companion would need to be someone whose life wouldn't be so vulnerable. He needed someone who could possibly even outlive him, as opposed to dying or leaving before The Doctor ever got a chance to tell them how he really felt about them. That was what happened with his beloved Rose. Time was a less relative concept to him, so the time they spent together would seem to fly by right before his eyes, at an unfairly rapid pace.

"So, what made you decide to have a Time Lord join you as your companion?" The Master smiled at The Doctor, and he smiled right back at him. The Doctor knew that The Master could could always tell what he was thinking about. He had a certain way of delving into the recesses of his mind without even trying.

"Oh, you know." The Doctor paced around the center of the TARDIS for a few minutes and then looked at The Master, deeply pondering. Sometimes the thoughts of The Doctor were so abstract and complex that they couldn't even be elucidated with words. They couldn't be put into any sort of images or actions, either. They could only be expressed through...well, thought. That was why he was glad that The Master could sometimes penetrate his thoughts to a certain extent. The Master was a gorgeous man, it was true. The Doctor was bisexual of course, but he had never thought of The Master that way before. But now, watching him drift off to sleep in his chair, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. He wondered what it would be like to kiss a Time Lord...

The Master

The Master awoke after an hour or so. He didn't know just how long he had slept, but he knew it must have been at least a few minutes. "Where are we, Doctor?" The Doctor just looked at him, grinning surreptitiously. "I hate calling you Doctor. Why don't we give you a proper name? And maybe I'll even fabricate a new name for myself as well." The Doctor shrugged and began pacing again. "Hmm, let's see. Well, I notice that you seem to use the alias John Smith often, so that's obviously covered, but what about me? What do you think, John?" The Master smirked at The Doctor.

"Hm, how about...Benedict Masterson? Seems appropriate, considering that my name is so ordinary, that yours should be more extravagant. So, Ben...would you like to see where we are?" The two Time Lords stepped out of the Tardis, opening the blue doors simultaneously. The Master looked around. He had honestly expected more of The Doctor. They were in an old abandoned shack, in the middle of someone's bedroom. There was a queen-sized bed in one corner, with a small desk next to it, complete with stationary atop. Looking into another corner, he noticed a bookshelf with a rather extensive collection of books, with titles such as _Collaborative_ _Quantum Theory_ and _An Elaborate History of the World_. The Doctor immediately went to the bookshelf to addamently search the titles. "I know you're wondering why I chose this place." The Doctor said after a few moments. "The truth is, I consider us friends despite our differences on previous occasions." He grinned. "And I want you to see what my life was like before I began travelling. You see, after the war was over, I came to Earth so that I could decide what I was going to do next without interruption. It seemed a natural choice. It is a fantastic planet after all. So, this is where I ended up. I don't know how, and I don't know why...I don't even know anything about the house. I was quite inexperienced back then. This place just enchants me. It's the only place I've ever been that I know absolutely nothing about. I never went outside because I felt like it would be such a grave disappointment. This has been my place of solace, my place that no one knows about. This is my TARDIS away from home. And now I get to share it with my best friend."

Either The Master was crazy, or The Doctor was coming on to him. And he wasn't sure, but he thought that he was glad. "I'm your best friend? Seriously? Wow. Well, I guess I don't hate you as much as I used to."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The Doctor put on his glasses.

The Doctor

"You look so fucking hot with those glasses on." Did The Master just call him hot, or was he just imagining things? He himself had to admit that The Master was damn right attractive. Woah, okay, now he was shocking even himself. For a minute there, he had actually considered having an intimte relationship with The Master.

"Ben?"

"Yeah, John?" The Master started walking towards The Doctor, slowly but surely.

"What are you doing?"

"Just what I know you've always wanted me to do."

"Wait, don't-" His last words were muffled when The Master's lips touched his. The Master inserted his tongue into The Doctor's mouth soundlessly and kissed him harder. He began to unbutton The Doctor's shirt and remove his tie even though he struggled for a while. After he had removed all of his and The Doctor's clothes except for their pants, The Doctor gave in. He knew he couldn't resist The Master's temptations for long. The Master pushed him onto the bed.

"John, give in to your feelings and trust me." The Doctor nodded as The Master removed the remainder of their clothes.


End file.
